Secrets
by BadAss Awesomeness
Summary: Naruto has secrets, secrets he plans on never revealing because they hurt, because they would ruin him, because the pain of letting everyone know isn't worth the small bit of relief. But Sasuke almost learns his secrets. Almost. If only Naruto didn't believe... if only he didn't believe that the only way for two to keep a secret was to keep the other quiet. Rated T/ SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**I got an idea and a feeling. Everyone, every author, gets that inspiration moment and suddenly, they're writing nonstop. That's what I got and I was listening to a darkish song (Secrets - Nightcore) while I got the feeling so now the song is on loop and I'm writing. So while you're reading, listen to Secrets - Nightcore on YouTube.**

 **I was also reading a depressing/angst fanfic on Attack on Titans so yeah…**

 **Enjoy! Review! All that Good stuff!**

 **Also, one more thing, I work with a line of other fanfiction . net authors so this isn't actually my first fic. The one who wrote Percy's Just Percy isn't 'me' either. So if there are different styles with my stories, don't blame 'me', blame the one that wrote the particular story and all.**

 **XP**

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Naruto**_

No one keeps a secret.

That's what Naruto thought. He's always been hiding in the shadows, quietly listening to the villagers of Konoha gossip about him and hating him and scorning his name. So Naruto also knows that no one keeps a secret. Ladies always talking about each other behind their backs. Guys backstabbing guys to be in the cooler group Everyone lying. Everyone has secrets. Everyone lies about their secrets.

But Naruto knew how to keep a secret. He knew to plaster a smile on his face, even when he was down. That's how you kept suspicious people, or nosy people, away. From him that is. That's also how he kept his secrets.

But there are also some secrets that Naruto can't keep because someone else knows or were apart of it. Someone else that could open his or her mouth and just go on and on. Naruto knew how to deal with those secrets too. He didn't like it. But it was the only way he could keep his way of life from crumbling and crushing him under the pain and debris.

Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

Naruto didn't abide directly by that rule. But just knowing it, being aware of this, was effective as well.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Naruto**_

"Naruto!" Sakura called and Naruto's heart jumped. Sakura-chan was the one calling out to him this time! He spun around happily and gave his brightest smile, this one real.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" he called back. He saw her running to him, almost out of breath.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura greeted when she was closer. "I was just coming to get you because Team 7 are going to Ichiraku's to celebrate Sasuke's birthday! Want to come?" she asked.

Naruto's heart deflated a little at hearing that it wasn't about him but Sasuke again. Then he tilted his head in confusion. "Eh? Wait. It's Sasuke's birthday?! He even has one?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes furiously. "Of course, baka!" she yelled and Naruto sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Anyway, yes, he has a birthday. Do you want to come and celebrate it or not?" Sakura crossed her arms and Naruto could tell she was a tad bit angrier than when she had approached him in the first place.

Naruto thought for a moment. It would be cool to celebrate Sasuke's birthday. Besides, Naruto's never been invited to a birthday party before. He wondered what they were like. He suddenly grinned. It would be a perfect opportunity to find out. Besides, he didn't want to go back to his sorry excuse for a home yet. Anything but that and he was fine.

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto exclaimed. It would be fun!

Sakura smiled too and Naruto liked it that way. Smiling. "Okay! Come on. Kakashi is getting ready to tell Sasuke! Let's go together!" And Naruto felt like he was on cloud nine. If only that could last forever. Double lives sucked.

Naruto followed Sakura happily, already enjoying the day.

When Sakura and Naruto found Kakashi, he was reading nearby Ichiraku's Ramen shop, where they agreed to meet before finding Sasuke. Pointless since they would find him and just walk all the way back, but they didn't care. Or more like, Kakashi didn't.

"Alright! Let's get Sasuke now!" Naruto jumped up, hyped for what was to come. Maybe he was nervous. But still, it would be awesome and he wanted to enjoy every bit of it.

"Okay, okay," Kakashi sighed as he slowly, almost sadly closed his book (Naruto crinkled his nose at it). "Let's get Sasuke now. He'll probably be at the training grounds since he likes to spend most his time there. If not, then we'll have to search."

Naruto pouted at the thought of having to search for the Uchiha. That sounded hard. But then he was grinning again. "You got it!" he said to Kakashi. "We'll find him! But I guess I don't want to take forever. I want to get the the birthday party part!"

Naruto saw Kakashi give him a funny look but Naruto brushed it off. He knew Kakashi knew he hadn't been to a birthday party yet but he was Kakashi-sensei so there wasn't a point in keeping something like that from him. Besides, Naruto would get to go to one now!

When they made it to the training grounds, sure enough, Sasuke was there. He was practicing with his ninja throwing knives. Naruto took a second just watching him. He was awesome at it. And Naruto's watched another Uchiha, a long, long, long time ago, throwing knives too when he was in the forest near Naruto's hiding place. Except he was pretty sure the other was better. Even though he couldn't really remember his face.

Naruto was pulled out of his daze when Sakura was running up to Sasuke and telling him about their plans. From afar, Naruto saw Sasuke frown and he almost panicked on the inside. He didn't want to celebrating to get canceled because Sasuke was being his introverted, cool self. He thought for a moment then jumped forward as well.

"Hey, Sasuke!" he yelled and the raven turned to look at him. Naruto grinned at the other.

"You coming or what? Ichiraku's Ramen won't stay warm forever!" he said.

"I'm busy right now," Sasuke said stiffly, but he seemed to waver at the statement and Naruto took his chance.

"Heh, Uchiha Sasuke. Don't be worming your way out of a party!" he yelled accusingly. "It's sadder than a toad that can't smile! Besides! If all you do during your _birthday_ is train, then what do all those other days off mean? Aren't training days saved for _with_ the team? And isn't your birthday important?!"

Naruto faltered and he scratched his head, confused. Did he get something wrong? "Wait, birthday's are important, right? Or…" Naruto actually couldn't say. He knew birthdays were kind of symbolic. It made sense. But then, maybe they aren't really _important_ like New Years or something like that? He suddenly felt stupid.

Naruto looked at the others and he knew he made a mistake. He slipped. The others were giving him mixed expressions of surprise and pity and sadness. Naruto mentally berated himself for being an idiot. He couldn't help it sometimes!

Sakura suddenly brushed her surprise away and came over o him. Before Naruto could do anything, she whacked him upside the head. "Wha-Ouch! Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained, holding the back of his head.

"Of course birthdays are important, baka-Naruto! We're going to celebrate Sasuke's birthday and you're going to see!" She promptly dragged Naruto over to the other two males who sweatdropped. Naruto felt the tension in the air diffuse and he grinned.

"Hehe. Alright!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi went to Ichiraku's Ramen after that. When they arrived, Sakura was chatting animatedly to Sasuke about something that Naruto couldn't find it in himself to listen to. He loved Sakura, really, but sometimes, she didn't make sense. He laughed quietly when he saw Sasuke looked irritated and in agony just standing near her.

Sasuke must have heard him snicker because he glanced at Naruto, scowling. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before running up to follow Kakashi, leaving Sasuke to suffer alone.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called before pulling up beside him. Kakashi looked at him, his book in his hands and Naruto rolled his eyes when he saw it. Kakashi just smiled under his mask.

"Did you need something Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto just shook his head. He felt oddly happy. Like the pure happy he sometimes got with Team 7, not the pseudo-happy he got when pranking or laughing at someone.

"Nope! Just walking." was all Naruto said. Yup, he felt happy.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Naruto smiled at him. A sign that everything was alright. Kakashi smiled again, this time in a strange, happier way. Kind of like how Naruto felt and they walked in peace, just like that. With Sakura talking Sasuke's ear off behind them.

When they got to Ichiraku's, the atmosphere was joyful and exuberant. It was amazing in Naruto point of view. They all talked and chatted with each other and with Teuchi and Ayame too. Naruto didn't know what he was expecting from a birthday party. Maybe loud people and crazy, happy-go-lucky mayhem? But this was even better. Naruto felt _happy_ like nothing else in the world mattered.

They talked freely, without worry. Some other people came by and joined them and before they knew it, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Lee were all with them, talking and playing around. Teuchi and Ayame were kept busy, but they enjoyed it as well. Right then, Naruto knew it wasn't the amount of people that joined. It was _who_ joined. He was so overjoyed by his new revelation, he opened his big mouth to Kakashi about it.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he exclaimed as he sat next to the other. "Is this how birthdays are? This is fun! I don't know why though." Naruto couldn't stop himself from continuing. "I mean, we see everyone here almost everyday. But this is like a family gathering, kinda, right? This, I like this. I wish we could do this more often."

It took Naruto several seconds to realize his mistake. He turned back to Kakashi hastily, only to find Sasuke standing behind them, apparently catching everything Naruto just said. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked quickly between his sensei and the birthday boy, laughing nervously.

"Hehe, no, no, I just mean, uh, well, it's really fun! I just want to do it again some time!" Naruto scratched the back of his neck and turned away from them. But he knew they were going to say something. Everyone always did. So Naruto tried to get up and walk away, maybe join Lee and Choji with whatever they were doing, but he felt a hand tugging him back into his seat.

Naruto looked back to find Kakashi holding onto one sleeve of his orange jumper and giving him _that_ look again. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and forcibly escape. He didn't want to hurt anyone like that.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. Naruto turned to him, surprised he actually asked.. "Have you been to a birthday party before. Or any party for that matter?" Sasuke looked almost angry and Naruto found himself shrinking back a little, defensive barriers going up.

"What does it matter to you?" Naruto snapped almost on reflex. Kakashi and Sasuke both looked at him in alarm and even Neji with his all-seeing, stupid Byakugan, came over to see what was going on. Naruto cursed his horrible luck. That Neji was _always_ watching! And Sasuke should have been quiet. Naruto didn't want them to know he was a sucker who'd never been to a part before!

"What happened?" Neji asked because Naruto knew he could perfectly read each and every one of their faces.

"Nothing!" Naruto shouted, laughing loudly and attracting attention. He knew he could fool Neji, since he didn't hear what they were talking about. Also, as long as he didn't look him in the eye. Which wasn't hard. But Sasuke and Kakashi… another matter altogether.

"Kakashi and Sasuke were actually being mean and saying that I should work on my taijutsu. It's Sasuke's birthday though! And they're still badgering me!"

"I agree with them," Neji deadpanned and Naruto through his hands back.

"See!" he pointed at Neji. Everyone else seemed to calm down after realizing that nothing was actually wrong.

"But I also agree with Naruto," Neji pointed out to Kakashi and Sasuke. "It's Sasuke's birthday. Better give him attention more than berating Naruto. Which I see as pointless, since he won't change his ways. You can only encourage something like Naruto. Not put him down. I have found it is impossible to put him down. He's as stubborn as-"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Naruto waved his arms, pouting. But then he grinned, turning to the other two. "But yeah, you guys need to be all over Sasuke! Not me!"

Kakashi and Sasuke still looked… what? Worried? Angry? Disappointed? Naruto almost died on the inside when he saw the disappointment. They couldn't be disappointed in him? RIght? But it still hurt.

At the very least, Sasuke played along. "Tch, whatever, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto glared balefully at him in return "Whatever back, Teme!" And, the party returned to what it was before that little incident. More or less at least.

Before long, it was over and Naruto was left wishing it could have lasted a little longer. Or forever. But he didn't tell anyone that. Everyone dispersed and Sasuke actually received a bunch of small gifts from people, even though it was on the spot. He got a super large bag of limited time flavored chips from Choji (Choji wasn't the happiest person about that, but he still gave them away). He also got a box of chocolates from Sakura who came prepared and flowers from Ino who owned a flower shop and just had flowers on her. They were incredibly pretty though, with white and blue small bunches of flowers around one large pink rose.

Shikamaru gave Sasuke a few dozen dollars that he just had in his wallet (Sasuke tried to protest but Shikamaru said it wasn't his, it was his dad's and that he wouldn't bother about it). Lee didn't have anything but he showed Sasuke a few taijutsu moves that Sasuke watched with raptured interest, like there was nothing else in the world that he would rather do. Then Lee started ranting about youth and Sasuke lost interest.

Neji didn't bother, he just watched the exchange with cool, all-seeing-eyes which made Naruto nervous.

Naruto didn't have anything either. But unlike Shikamaru, he didn't have money. He spent it all on Ichiraku Ramen days ago and for his stock of cup ramen at home. But he didn't want to be left out in the exchange. Instead, he gave Sasuke a scroll that Ero Sennin gave him one time he came back from his "information gathering" one time. It was a training regimen. Unlike that one scroll that had nothing, this one had a back-breaking, strict course of exercises that Naruto did everyday. He didn't need it anymore, since the process was engraved in his mind, and he knew Sasuke definitely didn't _need_ it. But it was all he had on him, so he gave it up.

Surprise wasn't something Naruto thought he would see on Sasuke's face when the other was looking through the regimen. His eyes actually immediately widened once he saw it. Naruto knew Sasuke didn't need this kind of thing (actually, he was positive) so he didn't know what to make of the reaction. Before he could stutter out an apology for not having anything better, Sasuke spoke.

"Thanks, Naruto." Naruto looked at the other boy in surprise. "Eh, you like it?" Naruto said before he could stop himself.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, but smiled. Naruto found himself smiling too. "Of course I do, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said. "I'm just surprised you gave it to me."

Naruto laughed. "Well, I don't need it anymore and I don't have anything else to give so I thought that would be fine." Naruto said, his smile still bright. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

All of the sudden, Naruto felt an arm slung around his shoulders. He looked to see Sakura half hugging him and smiling. Naruto was reminded that he was an half an inch or so shorter than her. "Naruto, it was fun, right?" Sakura said happily and Naruto smiled back at her. Again, before he could say something, another arm was slung around his other shoulder. He looked to see Sasuke on the other side of him, looking somewhere between happy and uncertain. But happy nonetheless.

"I hope it was fun," Sasuke muttered lowly so that only the three of them could hear. "It would be a waste of my time if it wasn't." Naruto found himself laughing and Sakura was smiling sighing but giggling as well.

As they walked, Sasuke and Sakura were stuck on either side of Naruto, not hugging anymore, but still really close. Naruto didn't mind. But it still bothered him. It made him feel like the "little brother" of the group.

But he also liked it. It made him feel safe. And he knew that wasn't always the case. But this, he liked this. It made him feel warm and loved. He found it was the best feeling in all the world. Even better than Ichiraku's Ramen and not a lot of stuff was better than Ichiraku's Ramen with Teuchi and Ayame.

"Seeya tomorrow, Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura called to him as she made her way down her own street. Naruto waved back. "Seeya, Sakura-chan!" he called back. Sasuke gave a simple wave. Even from how far he was, and even in the semi-darkness, Naruto could see her grin and run off. Now, all that were left was Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto. Pretty soon though, it was just Naruto and Sasuke.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed and mumbled. Naruto tilted his head in confusion but smiled anyways. Was she getting a fever. She always seemed to have a fever. Naruto wondered if that was okay. But Neji didn't look like there was a problem so he brushed it off.

"I'll see you again, Hinata," Naruto said and gave her a half-hug and grinned at Neji. "Seeya, Neji,"

"Of course," was all Neji said. Then he was off and Hinata mumbled one more goodbye before scurrying off to follow the other Hyuuga.

Naruto continued walking with Sasuke. There really wasn't anything to talk about, so they were left in comfortable silence. That is, until Sasuke decided to break it. Apparently there _was_ something to talk about.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, making Naruto blink.

"Eh? Or, er, what is it?" Naruto stumbled, pulled out of his peaceful daydreaming of perfect nothingness.

"Have you really never been to a birthday party before?"

All feeling about peace and perfect nothingness left Naruto. It was replaced with tense energy and sadness. "It doesn't matter," Naruto said stiffly, trying with all his might not to sound offended. "I got to go to a birthday now, so I don't think there's a problem. Right?"

"Naruto," Sasuke pressed and Naruto turned to him. His face, it looked angry again. Naruto found himself looking away. "Yeah, I never went to one before!" he said, a bit louder than he expected. He took a deep breath. "But I don't care. One's fine with me."

For another long moment, neither of them said a word and Naruto took that chance to make his escape. "Well! I gotta go now. Seeya later, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, running off before he could get a reply. Sometimes, he didn't like it when the rest worried. Naruto was careful that way. The less they worried, the less they would want to look into things that weren't their business.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Sasuke**_

Sasuke watched as Naruto ran off before he could say anything. To say he was angry was an understatement. Sasuke was pissed. He didn't know anything about Naruto! Now, after all this time he's spent with the other, _now_ he realizes he was such a stuck up that he didn't know a single thing about Uzumaki Naruto besides his name and where he lived. He didn't even know how _old_ Naruto was. He could be two years younger than him for all he knew.

Then he thought. All he knew was where Naruto lived. Then again, everyone seemed to know that. Everyone, including the people that didn't matter or have never even met Naruto before. He always thought that was suspicious. Who would go out of their way just to talk about a former delinquent? Maybe once or twice, he heard his own parents speak of "the Uzumaki kid" and they never talked about things that didn't matter.

That's how Sasuke found himself following Naruto. He didn't know anything about the other. He never knew the other's never been to a party before. He never knew no one celebrated Naruto's birthday.

Sasuke clenched his fist. _He_ didn't even know Naruto's birthday and he went two years without celebrating it and not knowing that he wasn't celebrating it! Guilt rolled in Sasuke's stomach as he jumped along the rooftops of houses and buildings, discreetly following Naruto.

As he ran, he could feel a strange sense of foreboding, like something was telling him to stop and go back, that what he was going to see wasn't worth it. Or would make him feel worse. A feeling that said danger was coming.

He came to a stop as Naruto slowed down before turning off the road onto another one, leading to his small apartment. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief that Naruto at least got to his home without anything happening. He didn't know why, but he felt jittery.

Neji sneaking up on him didn't help much at all.

"What are you doing?"

"Fu-" Sasuke jumped back, a kunai already in his hand and aimed at where he though he heard the voice. Then his eyes focused on the older boy with long hair and the Konoha head protector and he relaxed. "Hyuuga Neji. I didn't need you sneaking up on me like that, thanks," Sasuke clipped briskly, miffed that someone was able to sneak up on him.

"You should refine your skills," Neji said cooly. "I could have killed you without trying."

Sasuke and Neji stared at each other for a long moment and Sasuke couldn't find anything to say back. Finding he didn't care much in the first place, he turned his back on the other. "What are you doing here?" he asked instead and Neji came up to stand beside him, facing Naruto's small home. One light had turned on, but it didn't look like anything was happening.

"I was going to ask you that," Neji replied. "I saw someone's chakra speeding along the rooftops and thought to investigate. It turns out only to be you." Sasuke scowled at that as well. He had forgotten to conceal his chakra. Sloppy of him.

"I'm here because I'm worried," Sasuke said, answering Neji's unspoken question. "I just had a feeling about something so I followed Naruto. It looks like I was wrong though."

"Why would you say that?" Neji asked and Sasuke looked at him quizzically. Only to find him glaring hard at Naruto's house, his eyes strained with the Byakugan. For some reason, something just dropped in Sasuke.

"Because…" Sasuke let himself trail off, looking back at Naruto's house. He cursed that he didn't have the all-seeing-eye of the Hyuuga clan, but his Sharingan would still help some. Maybe not see through every wall, but past the outside layer was enough. He didn't think Naruto's home was very big either.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He was thankful. He could see past the outer wall and not much more but still enough. Naruto's form was easy enough to make out as it walked around, pacing it seemed. Then, all of a sudden, Sasuke felt Neji tense beside him.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to look throughout the home to find anything. But he still couldn't see enough, not far enough, or deep enough.

"Someone entered the home through a back door," Neji said. "A large man. Focus on Naruto. He's not pacing anymore." Sasuke looked. What Neji said was true. Naruto was no longer pacing. He was backing away from something that Sasuke couldn't see. He bit his lip in frustration.

Then, Naruto was running, or quickly walking to the front door. A door behind him burst open and Sasuke could see the man. He was big. Maybe with a stronger, larger build than Asuma. Sasuke sucked in a breath when he saw the man snatch Naruto up by the collar and haul him back. Even from where Sasuke was standing, he could hear the shouting. No one else would since naruto was stuck in an isolated area, like under a bridge.

"Oi, you fucking brat!" the man practically screamed. His voice was farther away and a bit dulled since Sasuke was across the street, but the words were clear and the voice was deep and baritone. "I told you not to run from me! Who do you think you are, you fox brat?!"

Sasuke was already getting ready to jump from his perch when Neji put a hand on his arm.

"Wait, we have to learn more," Neji said, but he was tense as well.

"What?" Sasuke snapped. "Naruto's being manhandled in his own home. I'm not gonna let anything more than that happen."

"We need evidence," Neji snapped back and Sasuke stilled. "I don't want to admit it, but we can't just stop the man because he's being ruff in Naruto's home. There may be more to this. We have to find out. Now listen!" Neji pulled out a recorder. Old, but it was a recorder nonetheless. Sasuke saw him push a button, and little gadgets on the inside started moving, a red light blinking.

Neji let Sasuke go and the latter followed the older male's lead. He listened.

"Wait, K-Kitanai, please!" Naruto stuttered and Sasuke had to keep in his low growl. He's seen Naruto shake in fear at the Land of the Waves mission, but this, this was different. Naruto sounded desperate, scared. Not for his life though. What was this?

"No excuses, brat!" the man practically roared. Sasuke actually expected someone to hear this, but no one came. He clenched his fists at his sides. "I want you to come with me. _Now_."

Sasuke watched as the man half dragged Naruto to and out the front door, slamming it shut behind him. Naruto pulled back for a second, but the man just yanked him forward and grabbed him by the neck. It looked painful. Judging from Naruto's yelp and whimper-like sound, it _was_.

"We have to stop them now. Before the man takes Naruto somewhere we can't follow." Sasuke said, not turning away from Naruto and the man.

"No, not yet. We need something better than this to get that man in jail for a good amount of time," Neji said. Sasuke looked at him, a flash of surprise. But it passed quickly and he nodded. "We follow them and learn more. Let's go." Neji took off with Sasuke right behind him, the recorder still going.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Naruto**_

Naruto didn't want to go. He didn't want to. Not again. It hurt every time. He couldn't walk properly and always had to wear his jumper and pants just so no one would notice the bite marks and bruises. Even on hot days. He had to.

He thought he was able to erase the man's mind properly. No one could keep secrets. This man, Naruto could have sworn he had performed the jutsu properly so that the man could never remember that time when he was able to get ahold of Naruto. So he wouldn't do it again. But no, it was the _same_ man. From last time, not another one.

Something happened. Naruto was panicking on the inside. What if the jutsu wore off? What if that'll happen with all the other men that grabbed Naruto?

Why wasn't he able to keep this buried? Why couldn't he keep this a secret? Why wouldn't it just leave forever?

But the only way two could keep a secret is if one of them was dead. Naruto would definitely be caught if he killed the man. But he had to do _something_. He had to enforce his rule for once, not just threaten a man with it. He had to _kill_ him.

The man's grip on his neck tightened for a moment when Naruto stumbled. Pain throbbed in his neck and Naruto couldn't help but cry softly. The man threw him a disgusted looked before dragging him at a quicker pace.

 _Kami-sama, please_ , Naruto begged. _Please, I don't want to kill him. Please forgive me. I don't want to do it!_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Sasuke**_

Sasuke and Neji stopped atop a roof. It was the last one in the line of roofs to run along but the man and Naruto continued, entering a house that was ever so slightly separated from the rest. Sasuke clenched his fists. It was obvious the house was large with thick walls so he wouldn't be able to use his Sharingan. He looked to Neji instead and saw he was already on it, using his Byakugan to look into the house and follow Naruto and the man's movements.

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Neji held up a hand and hesitated.

"He's… the man is taking Naruto to a room. It's not… I think it's the bedroom in the far back of the house." Sasuke's mind, racing with all the possibilities of what could happen, suddenly came to a stop at one he hadn't even considered. He felt bile rise in his throat.

"We have to get in there, _now_. No more waiting." Sasuke growled. Neji hesitated.

"We'll get closer. I don't we'll hear anything from here. Come on," Neji said. Sasuke cursed loudly but followed.

Even when they were rounding around the other side of the house, Sasuke still couldn't hear a thing. All he could do was wait for Neji to update what was going on. Then, Neji stiffened again that night, trembling with rage and Sasuke actually took a step back from him.

"Naruto's been tied to the bed. Hurry, find a way in!" was all Neji said and Sasuke was already jumping into action. A sick feeling, intertwined with unparalleled rage and disgust, was curling itself inside him and he activated Sharingan to scan for an easy opening. Then he glowered when he realized the place had numerous barriers. The man must've been a ninja.

Neji seemed to already have noticed. He was running straight at one of the walls, which could have been over a foot thick, before giving a spinning kick. The windows and the front door was sealed. But the walls weren't, so long as you could punch your way through.

Neji kicked straight through the wall, debris flying everywhere. Sasuke shot through and raced through the house, his eyes searching but unable to see like the Byakugan. "Neji, where to?" he yelled.

Neji took the lead. "Follow me!" he shouted, running through the halls. Sasuke barely cared to look around but it was obvious the man was a lazy rat, despite the house being a bit bigger than the average.

Neji was running and Sasuke was having a hard time keeping up since he didn't know when the other was going to turn so abruptly. Now that Sasuke was in the house, though, and as he traveled farther in with Neji, he could hear Naruto.

"Stop! No, stop, please!" Naruto was sobbing and he sounded desperate and scared and out of breath. It made Sasuke's hands tremble as he tried to keep from burning the whole house down.

"Ha! You'll take it, you fucking fox brat!" Sasuke could hear the man as well, yelling at Naruto.

Then, Naruto screamed and Neji cursed. He stopped in front of a door and Sasuke immediately tried prying it open, only to realized it was sealed as well. "Dammit!" he screamed and tried pounding on the door. "Naruto!" he screamed.

"Sasuke?" the voice was small, broken even. Then it became urgent. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke, help me! Save me, please!" There was a loud slap and a cried out sob. Followed by a choking sound and crying.

"Who the hell's out there?!" The man shouted. "How did you get in?!"

"Open this fucking door!" Sasuke screamed back. "Give Naruto back to us!" He turned to see Neji making hand signs and mumbling something. Good, the door would be open soon.

"Who the fuck's there?! I ain't doing nothin'! Get outta my house!" There was loud crying in the background but another slap and the crying was silenced. Sasuke was outraged.

"Naruto!" he screamed. There was a responding, albeit muffled, scream and another slap. At least he wasn't knocked out, or…

"Sasuke, step back," Neji said briskly and Sasuke did as instructed. Neji stepped forward and placed his hands on the door. "I can't guarantee this jutsu will take down the barrier entirely since I don't know what seal or jutsu I'm using it against," Neji said. "So I need you to stand by to break it down once it's been weakened."

"Okay," Sasuke said. "I'm ready."

Neji nodded, his eyes hard. "Good." He took a deep breath. "Disrupt: Broken Seal Technique!" Neji shouted. The door glowed and Neji leapt back. "Now, Sasuke!"

"Fire Release: Blaze of Glory!" Sasuke shouted. He blew the roaring fire from his cupped lips and it engulfed the door still glowing a faint blue color. Sasuke kept the jutsu going. As soon as the fire touched, the blue brightened before shattering, leaving nothing but the door. A bit scorched as well.

Neji kicked down the door and they both rushed inside, only for Sasuke to skid to a halt, the color draining from his face.

The man had his cock buried deep inside Naruto while the younger was naked and tied down to the bed, his arms and legs stretched so that he couldn't squirm. There was a blindfold over Naruto's eyes and a gag in his mouth. He was bleeding as well. The man was either so huge, or he hadn't lubed his _fucking_ cock, because Naruto was bleeding so much. His blood stained the white sheets below him. He also had a cut over his eyebrow that looked dangerously fatal.

The blindfold over Naruto's eyes was damp from his tears and his head was limp, thrown back as he sobbed without energy or life.

There were also other, older signs of abuse. Bite marks, cuts, bruises. There was a strange design all over his stomach as well.

All Sasuke saw was Naruto as he rushed forward, dragging the man out and away from the blond. He pulled out a kunai and sliced through his bonds as the small body flinched back and cried out in fear. It was like he was trying to curl in on himself. A scared and frightened animal, betrayed and abandoned.

"Naruto," Sasuke called softly, pulling at the blond's blindfold and gag, talking them both off effortlessly. "Naruto, it's me. It's Sasuke. Naruto, please stop moving. You're hurt." Naruto's eyes blinked open as he cried, tears falling down his cheeks without stopping. In the back of Sasuke's head, he process a loud thump and knew he didn't have to worry about the man anymore.

"Naruto, come on, we have to get you out of here," Sasuke said, still in a soft and calming way as to not frighten Naruto. But the latter just cried and shivered, trembling from both fear and cold, trying to make himself smaller. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other.

That seemed to trigger something in Naruto, because Sasuke found himself supporting the smaller as he cried into his shoulder. The blonde was shivering uncontrollably and Sasuke held him close.

Neji came over and helped cover Naruto up with his orange jumper. His face was pale as well, but his eyes. Cold and merciless. Sasuke could understand.

Sasuke pulled Naruto off the bed, pulling his orange jumper jacket all the way around him and covering his small body from view. He was smaller than Sasuke realized, a bit skinny you could just make out his ribs. Maybe not quite, but his jacket and pants had always covered him up.

"Sasuke."

Said person blinked and he looked down at Naruto, who was still pressed against him like he was too ashamed to look up. "Yeah?" Worried filled him when Naruto didn't answer immediately.

"Can you call Neji over here?" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke didn't question him as he did so. Neji frowned as he walked over from where he was, studying the man. The rapist.

Neji stood right next to Sasuke, tilting his head slightly to try and see Naruto's face. Only, it was still buried in Sasuke's chest. "Here's right here, Naruto," Sasuke said, hoping Naruto would look up now, so Sasuke could study him, to see if he's okay.

"Naruto, we need to get you to the hospital, immediately," Neji said, looking just as worried despite his cold voice.

Naruto didn't look up for a long moment though.

"I'm sorry. To both of you. I'm sorry for doing this to you."

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Naruto**_

Naruto held onto Sasuke. He felt safe, for once. He felt like no one could get him when he had someone to protect him. Neji wasn't far away. He was actually right there, somewhere beside him. He was incredibly strong. Naruto had two incredibly strong people that had come to rescue him. He felt safe, for once.

The fact that they were here meant that they had followed Naruto and Kitanai. Sasuke probably followed them from his home. He didn't know how Neji got wrapped up in any of this. But he was there as well. He didn't want them to leave him. He wanted them to stay and keep him safe. Just to hold him, and stay like that, for as long as possible. To not leave him alone.

But…

Naruto's stomach flipped.

But…

He didn't want to. He didn't want to. But he had to. He knew the consequences if someone found out what a tight situation he was in. Sasuke and Neji wouldn't be doing him a favor if they went to the authorities, or even the Tsunade-obaa-chan. No, especially not her. Naruto wasn't allowed pity no matter what. He's already seen the rules limiting the jinchuriki's movements and freedoms.

So if people found out that Naruto was raped continuously, he would be labeled as something other than a victim. A slut, a brat. Naruto's stomach clenched. Just as Kitanai said.

Even Neji and Sasuke wouldn't be able to keep this to themselves. It would spread if they rat out the rapist. It would spread if it had anything to do with Naruto, everyone always seemed to find out. No one kept secrets.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. He held onto Sasuke a fraction of the bit tighter, guilty of what he was about to do. "To both of you. I'm sorry for doing this to you."

Naruto pulled away and looked first Sasuke, the Neji in the eyes. Sasuke looked confused, but as Naruto took a deep breath, Neji's eyes narrowed. Damn his all-seeing-eyes.

But either way, both were taken by surprise, and both didn't react fast enough as Naruto pressed his forefingers to each of their foreheads. "Memory Alter: Erase Technique!" Naruto half whispered, half shouted. Sasuke and Neji's eyes both widened as surprise and shack flashed across their faces. Blue glowed from Naruto's fingers and then, Sasuke and Neji were falling to their knees, slumping against each other.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. His fingers still glowed and he brought them to his head, letting the memories sink inside him. He'll give them back one day. Maybe.

Naruto zipped up his jacket. Without his pants to tuck in the bottom, the bulky thing fell low enough to cover him up, revealing little. He looked at his pants and bit his lip. There were teared off him when Kitanai threw him onto the bed to tie him up. They were useless now.

Naruto walked over to Kitanai Himitsu, the man who's raped him before. This was the first time, though, that the same man tried to rape him again. Naruto always took care of those that wronged him. How did this man retrieve his memories?

"It doesn't matter," Naruto mumbled to himself quietly. He trembled as he performed the bird and tiger signs again. "Memory Alter: Erase Technique." His forefingers glowed blue as he reached out and pressed them to Kitanai's forehead, extracting his memories. He was already knocked out. Naruto noticed the puddle of blood around his head, but he was breathing. He was just unconscious.

Naruto brought his fingers up to his own forehead again and took the memories, storing them inside his mind.

"People can't keep secrets," he mumbled almost instinctively.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Neji**_

Neji woke up in his bed and he frowned. There was a small throbbing sensation in the back of his mind, like his head was physically trying to remember something. He grabbed the Konoha head protector by his bed and put it on, deciding to ignore the feeling for now.

But it persisted as he got out of bed. That reminded him. He didn't remember much of last night. He remembered walking Hinata back home, but then he felt a strange chakra and he had went to investigate. He also remembered finding Sasuke on the roof, and that the chakra belonged to him, but other than that, there was nothing. Neji rubbed his head, trying to recall but nothing came up.

He didn't like it, that he didn't remember. The throbbing was a reminder that something was missing from his memories. He had to find Sasuke and demand an explanation. Did the Uchiha do something to him? What had he been doing on the rooftops in the first place?

Neji grumbled unhappily as he went about cleaning up so he could pay the Uchiha a visit.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Sasuke**_

Sasuke blinked and he looked up at his ceiling. His ceiling.

He did nothing but stare for a full minute, tracing a single line of a crack back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

And it hit him.

Or something hit him.

"Naruto!" he shouted as he bolted up into a sitting position. Confusion, pain and anger suddenly swirled all around in Sasuke's but why? And why did he scream Naruto's name? What happened to him?

Or last night. Sasuke tried recalling the events of last night. He was walking with Sakura and Naruto. Then Sakura left. He tried to talk to Naruto. About what? Right, he remembered. He was a dunce himself. It was about Naruto never going to a party before. Sasuke bit his lip just at the thought.

Naruto had responded defensively, if Sasuke's memory served him well. He didn't blame Naruto though, because he understood how it hurt to be alone. He wouldn't want to talk about it either. He still doesn't actually.

After that, Naruto had ran off down his street to go home. Sasuke faintly remembered following him because he had… What? A bad feeling? Yeah, he had a bad feeling Naruto was going to get hurt. Then he somehow ran into Neji. But after that, it was blank. Not even fuzzy. It was blank, like there was no memory after that. Sasuke didn't even remember how he got home after last night. Did something happen? What of Naruto?

Sasuke chewed his lip. He would ask the other today, when he saw him during training.

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled deeply. His head throbbed a bit, and he knew something was missing.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Sasuke**_

When Sasuke bumped into Neji on his way to training, he didn't think too much of it until he saw the other's face. It was hard as always, but his eyes were searching Sasuke and seeing deep into him. Not with the Byakugan, but just studying him so closely, it was unnerving.

"Sasuke," Neji greeted. Or more like stated. There wasn't much warmth in his greetings. "We need to talk."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the older boy, stopping in his tracks. "About?" he prompted. Really, all he wanted was to get to Naruto and find out why there was a gap in his memories.

"About last night," Neji said, straight to the point. Sasuke's interest was peaked. What about last night? Right, Neji was somewhere there before the gap in Sasuke's memories. He fully turned to the other and Neji continued. "I found you on the rooftops after following your chakra. But after that, I don't remember anything. The last person I saw before the memory loss was you. I came to find what happened last night. Or what you did to my mind."

Alarm slammed into Sasuke and his eyes narrowed. That Naruto, what was going on?

"I didn't do it," Sasuke said immediately. "I was just going to find Naruto about the same thing. I remember following him last night, on the rooftops, and then I remember you joining me, but then, it's gone. A gap. I know naruto has something to do with it."

Neji's eyes narrowed as well before he gave one, curt nod. Sasuke understood and he jerked his chin back in the direction he was originally walking and they were both off now, heading to Team 7's training grounds.

When they got there, Naruto and Sakura were already there, talking in bored tones. Kakashi-sensei was, of course, nowhere to be seen. Probably late as usual.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura immediately rejoiced, jumping up from her slumped position against the bridge railing and running to Sasuke. He didn't speak as she started babbling to him. Instead, he continued to make his way to Naruto, with neji following.

Naruto was smiling big as well, his bored faced wiped away when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke watched it falter as Naruto looked between him and Neji. Sasuke couldn't help but feel victorious. It was actually a common feeling he got when he cornered Naruto in something.

But something else, something that didn't make sense. He felt scared. Scared of what? He didn't know.

"Naruto, what happened last night?" Neji asked before he could. Sasuke clicked his tongue but didn't protest. He looked to Naruto as well and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura stop babbling nonsense to him to look at Naruto in confusion as well.

"Eh? Naruto? What about Naruto? Did something happen last night?" She asked.

"That's what we came to Naruto for," Sasuke said this time. "To find some answers. So, Naruto, spit it out."

Naruto started backing away, breaking into a nervous sweat. Sasuke stepped forward with Neji, both towering over him. They were both around an inch and a half taller, which helped. Naruto gulped and shrank back, shifting awkwardly. "Umm,"

"Naruto," Sasuke snapped. "Speak. Explain what happened last night."

Naruto glanced at him, licking his lips nervously. "Well, you guys might not want to know."

Neji frowned. Well, his frowned deepened even more. "What do you mean, Naruto? It would be best for you to just explain."

"Er, well, I'm serious," Naruto mumbled. "You guys really won't like it. I mean it. You won't like it at all. It was… um, horrible? Just trust me. You don't want me to say it."

"Naruto," Sakura groaned this time. She stomped forward and hit him upside the head. Naruto yelped and jumped back. "Sakura-chan!" he complained loudly.

"Just tell them already!" Sakura yelled, furious. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her abrupt change from fangirl to almost yandere. But he didn't question her because it got what he needed: Naruto talking.

"I can't!" Naruto burst out. Neji, Sasuke and Sakura all started. Naruto bit his lip and wringed his hands. "Sa-Sakura-chan. I'll tell them. I promise. B-but, um, I need you to go over there. W-where you can't here. It's between me and them." All the while, Naruto stumbled through his words and Sasuke, for some reason, felt his heart get heavier. He didn't think he ever remembered Naruto telling Sakura off. Ever.

Sakura seemed just as surprised. "What?!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going anywhere-"

"Haruno Sakura," Neji said. She whirled on him and Sasuke watched as Neji told her off. "We need Naruto to speak and if he cannot speak with you present, then we will have to make do. Please, leave so Naruto can speak." So straightforward.

Sakura gaped, her mouth flapping open and closed like she didn't know what to say. "Sakura, we're serious," Sasuke added, just for a little push. It did the trick. Sakura looked upset, but she stomped off, mumbling something like "Probably just horny-boy problems. Tch!" Sasuke grimaced just at the thought.

"Now speak," Neji said. And Naruto spoke.

"You guys did it." the blonde said quickly and Sasuke blinked. Did? Did what? He voiced his question, and this time, Naruto turned red. It looked like he was almost… embarrassed? Disappointed? "I don't know. Sasuke was following me when I walked home. I don't know why. But when I got home, I was practicing a new jutsu I wanted to learn and then I went outside to practice it and then I see you both, Sasuke, Neji, and the jutsu hits you and, uhh…"

"Jutsu?" Neji questioned. "Was it some sort of mind jutsu then? We both are unable to recount the events of last night when we were on the roof."

Naruto shook his head though. "No, it was, ah… Well, you know my infamous Sexy Jutsu?" Naruto asked instead. Sasuke scowled.

"What does that have to do with this?" he quipped.

"Yes, we know it," Neji answered and Sasuke just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Well," Naruto looked down. "I was working on another jutsu… kinda like that. It's another seduction jutsu, you know? But, well, instead of turning me into a girl, it makes a person fall in love with the first person they see. That kind of jutsu. And, uh, Sasuke and you were just, there. So… it kinda hit you?"

…

…

…

"Are you saying," Sasuke began slowly, embarrassment and dread filling him to the brim, he almost felt sick. "That we fell in love with the first person we saw?"

…

…

…

"Yes?"

"With who?!" Neji demanded loudly. He looked disgruntled and disturbed, some of the most emotion Sasuke's ever seen from him.

"With each other," Naruto answered quietly. He wasn't red now, but he looked squeamish. Sasuke felt like throwing up.

"We… with each other?"! Sasuke choked out.

"Is that why we can't remember anything?" Neji demanded.

"No," Naruto said. "You guys… you guys did stuff before I could break the jutsu. I thought it would be a good idea if you didn't wake up and know what you did… But Sasuke was bottom." Naruto added the last part hastily and Sasuke's face heated up.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, dobe?!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto. Neji was leaning on the railing of the bridge like he was going to throw up. Naruto backed up again.

"D-don't worry!" Naruto exclaimed. "I took care of everything! I got rid of all the evidence! No one would ever know. I even made sure you guys wouldn't feel any of the after effects, like, eh, soreness and, other things? But really, since you guys did it at my place-"

"We what?!" Neji and Sasuke screamed together. Sasuke cringed with Neji and they backed away from each other.

"My place was the closest and you would've banged each other on the roof if I hadn't let you in," Naruto said quickly. "I did leave though. And no one lives anywhere near me so they couldn't hear anything. Which is good. Really, really, really good."

"I will settle this on the field, Uzumaki Naruto. I will not forgive you," Neji said, almost speeding through his words before he walked away, slightly holding his stomach.

Sasuke stared after his retreating back. What? No. He didn't, did he? He couldn't have _done_ it with Neji, right? Sasuke turned to Naruto slowly. They stared at each other for a long minute before Naruto spoke.

"Sorry?"

"I will _kill_ you, usuratonkachi."

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Look into my eyes**

 **Now you're getting sleepy**

 **Are you hypnotized**

 **By secrets that you're keeping?**

 **I know what you're keeping**

 **I know what you're keeping**

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Naruto**_

Naruto shrugged, grinning uneasily. But he felt sick. Probably as sick as Sasuke and Neji felt. He lied to them. And horribly too. They believed him, which he took as a good sign, but this lie was so huge. This lie covered up something even large. How in the world was he going to make sure it stayed buried forever?

"Oi, Naruto, do me a favor," Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him, confused. Sasuke looked a little pale. He definitely wasn't happy either. "Never give me back those memories. I'd like them to stay away forever."

Naruto almost sighed in relief. Instead, he kept up his act and laughed unsteadily. "Yeah! Sure, but, you know. When you want them, just come to me and take them, because I don't like them, at all." Which was true in a way. The memories he _actually_ pulled from Neji's and Sasuke's minds were disturbing. The had really followed him from his home, and they saw him, vulnerable, naked, bleeding, broken. But Naruto didn't care if Sasuke threatened to kill him, he wouldn't let anyone have the memories he had taken. Despite what he just said.

Sasuke gave him a funny look for a second. But then scowled and slumped against the railing of the bridge. Naruto felt sick. Naruto leaned over the railing.

Why? He wanted to tell Sasuke what actually happened. He wanted protective arms around him again. He wanted someone to know his suffering. He wanted someone to know his secrets.

But no one kept secrets. All Naruto could do was keep his own. And keep them locked away, forever in his mental vault forever. And throw in more secrets, every time another one came up.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Look into my eyes**

 **Now you're getting sleepy**

 **Are you hypnotized**

 **By secrets that you're keeping?**

 **I know what you're keeping**

 **I know what you're keeping**

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Sasuke**_

Sasuke could've sworn he saw a tear slip down Naruto's face as he leaned over the railing. His head throbbed slightly, a little stronger than before.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto, what secrets are you keeping?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took forever to update but I was confused as to whether I wanted this to be a oneshot with the bittersweet end, or a continued story. A reader helped me with that so this is officially gonna be one of the best stories you'll ever read. I hope so anyways.**

 **Enjoy XP**

 **~Secrets**

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Sasuke**_

It's been two weeks since Sasuke's birthday and Team 7 has a mission today. For some reason though, Sasuke found himself thinking of Naruto the entire time they traveled for their mission. Kakashi was barely paying attention while Sakura threw a thousand words at him a second, complaining about something while Naruto was trying to get Sakura's attention. Whether it was to tell her to stop pestering Kakashi or go on a date with him, Sasuke didn't know.

Instead, he found himself trailing behind them, staring at the back of Naruto's head, looking for something. He didn't know what he was looking for though, probably an answer. An answer to what?

At first, he thought it was just because of what Naruto had first told him. About him doing whatever with Neji. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat. He didn't want to think about _that_ at the moment. But ever since Naruto told him that, there had seemed something off with him. He seemed more tense than usual and even though he was still a big idiot, smiling and laughing all the time, he kept giving Sasuke these uneasy glances. If Sasuke was looking back, he would immediately turn away. But the unease from Naruto was making him feel uneasy.

Just as he was going to snap at Sakura to just stop already, Naruto sent him another look and Sasuke glared back at him. Naruto made some type of squeaking noise and turned away hastily.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched irritatedly until he saw Kakashi give him a look as well. Curious and almost worried. Sakura didn't notice, but she did hear Naruto's yelp and turned to him. They quickly dropped into a deep conversation with Naruto begging and her yelling at him.

Kakashi fell back in step with Sasuke and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"What?" Sasuke muttered moodily.

"That should be my question," his sensei said smoothly. "Did you do something to Naruto?"

Sasuke whirled on him, feeling indignant and surprised at once. "No! Why would I do anything to that usuratonkachi?"

"Maybe because he's an usuratonkachi as you say?" Kakashi shrugged. "Naruto seems jumpier than usual. And a bit nervous around you. I wondered if you hurt him too badly with your harsh words you spout all the time."

Sasuke stared at him in shock. "I'm not that mean," he protested. "I wouldn't hurt him badly on purpose."

"Then did you hurt him on accident?"

"No!" Sasuke said furiously.

"Then what did you do?" Kakashi inquired, nonplussed by Sasuke's increasingly irritated tone. At his words though, Sasuke almost halted in his step. He thought about it. Was that why Naruto was skittish? He was uneasy around Sasuke because he… _did it_ with Neji? A small throb in his head reminded him of his missing memories, but then it disappeared after.

Sasuke felt an uncontrollable blush heat his cheeks considerably and he saw Kakashi raise his eyebrows. He looked away quickly. Naruto couldn't be comfortable after that. Of course he wasn't. Sasuke had _done it_ with another _male_ , Neji of all people! He probably felt weird looking at Sasuke now. Or maybe he was guilty? For accidently putting that stupid love jutsu on Sasuke and Neji?

Sasuke looked forward to see that both Sakura and Naruto were staring curiously back at Sasuke. With all three sets of eyes on Sasuke, he felt a horrible discomfort and glared heatedly at Naruto. The retard blonde should feel guilty, putting a stupid damn jutsu like that on him.

Sasuke only realized he'd spoken aloud when Sakura gaped and Kakashi hit him upside the head with his book, a very displeased look on his face. Sasuke was going to protest, until he saw the look on Naruto's face. He looked shocked, but almost like he was gonna… cry?

Sakura noticed as well.

"Naruto?" she waved a hand in front of his face hesitantly, biting her lip. Sasuke's gut felt like it was punched when Naruto turned around and continued walking, like nothing had happened. The only way to tell he was upset was that he wasn't talking. Naruto didn't just stop talking.

"Sasuke," Kakashi's voice penetrated Sasuke's mind like a sharp knife, jolting him back to reality when he realized he'd been staring at the back of Naruto's head again. "You should resolve whatever quarrel you have with Naruto. This could affect team missions, and also…" Kakashi gave him a look that said he was completely serious, without that usual laid back persona he usually had about him. "Fighting among friends can be painful."

Sasuke didn't disagree with him. But he also couldn't bring himself to stand next to Naruto, much less say anything to him. The look on Naruto's face had startled him, totally taking him off guard. There really was pain behind those bright blue eyes. Had Naruto felt that guilty? Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. Sure, he was mad that Naruto went and did something stupid again that involved him, but the blonde didn't have to take it to heart. It was an accident.

Sasuke decided he would fix this after the mission.

Team 7's mission was to investigate a gang called the Pocket Eaters that went around attacking small groups of travelers and taking everything they had before leaving them heavily wounded. At least, originally it was supposed to be an investigation. But when Kakashi had narrowed in on the location of the suspects, finding out they would raid a certain road that was supposed to have merchants on it, Naruto acted took matters into his own hands.

He snuck out of the building they were staying in for the night. Then he went off and was gone. When Sasuke and the rest woke up, he was just coming back.

"Where were you?!" Sakura shouted, who'd been up for the last five minutes waiting and pacing. Sasuke had gotten up moments before her and Kakashi was already dressed, which meant he must have woken up first.

Naruto didn't say anything and Sasuke took that as a bad sign. He was still feeling bad. He must've been. He didn't look in top notch condition either with dirtied clothes all scratched up and a busted lip, as well as various bruises along his arms. His jacket was missing.

Instead, he went over to Kakashi and tugged on his sleeve like a child. Kakashi didn't say anything for a moment as he just looked down at Naruto who refused to look up. Sasuke swallowed past the lump in his throat. He felt nervous jumpy. What happened? 

"You acted on your own then?" Kakashi finally said. He cast Sasuke a pointed look and Sasuke twitched. Naruto nodded, still without looking up. "Naruto, that was dangerous." Kakashi said, poking Naruto's forehead so he had to face him. "Team 7 is supposed to work together. Without back up, you could have gotten seriously hurt, captured, or even killed. Do you understand? Next time, don't act on your own."

Naruto nodded again and Kakashi sighed like he was exhausted even though it was morning. "Go take a shower and clean yourself up. Then take us to where the Pocket Eaters are. Or were. Whatever the case may be."

Again, Naruto nodded silently and went off to wash up. His silence made Sasuke uneasy, almost queasy in the stomach. Sakura looked in the same position.

"What's wrong with Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked uncertainly. "What happened?"

Kakashi looked at her. "Obviously, Naruto let his feelings affect his judgment again and went off to fight the enemy on his own. As for what's wrong with him, Sasuke-kun should be able to answer that, right?" Kakashi turned to Sasuke this time and he flinched, shrugging off his blanket.

He looked away from Sakura's almost oppressive stare as she waited for an explanation. Instead of giving her one, he went about collecting his clothes then moved to the restroom that Naruto wasn't occupying.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura reached out for him. "What's going on with Naruto? Not that I particularly care but he's going to mess up our missions if he keeps acting like a complete idiot."

Sasuke jerked away from her like she scalded him with hot water. "Would you _stop_ , Sakura? Shut up about Naruto for once." He saw her hurt look, just like that time when they had first became Team 7. But something he did not expect was her to pull herself back together to give him an almost irritated pouty look.

"But you bad mouth Naruto too? Why can't I?" Sakura complained loudly and Sasuke flinched like her words had been a physical blow. It didn't help that something suddenly fell with a loud thud inside the bathroom Naruto was in. Kakashi actually tsked in annoyance.

"Both of you are teammates, along with Naruto," Kakashi told them sternly. "You're supposed to act like a team so don't 'badmouth' any of each other."

Kakashi left them standing there as he went to Naruto's bathroom, slipping in and closing the door behind him before they could see inside.

Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily before stalking into the other bathroom before Sakura could say another word. Why did she suddenly make him feel horrible? And why in the damn morning? And why couldn't Naruto just cheer up and move on? Why anything?

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Naruto**_

Naruto rubbed his toe where the soap bottle fell on it. He'd heard Sakura and Sasuke's words clearly, as well as Kakashi's. So he couldn't help himself when Sakura's words sent a shock through him. He'd dropped the bottle in his surprise and it landed right on his pinky toe. It hurt as well.

Naruto thought about their words. They hurt even more than his pinky toe. A whole lot more. Was Sasuke always badmouthing him? And why did Sakura hate him so much? Why couldn't it be like the time during Sasuke's birthday party? Why couldn't it be so peaceful and fun and just that blissful happiness?

But Naruto couldn't get rid of the tension between him and Sasuke, and the other kept glaring at him as well. It made Naruto feel a horrible sick kind of sensation in his stomach. He thought maybe lying about what really happened that one night would have made everything easier. But Sasuke didn't seem to like it at all. And what he said before…

" _Blond retard_ _should feel guilty for doing something stupid like that…_ "

Naruto groaned, remembering that horrible glaring that Sasuke gave him. Just like everyone else in the village, heatedly staring him down like they wanted him to just die. Some of them went out right to say it too. Naruto almost expected Sasuke to. It only reminded him of his other life, his other reality where he only suffered. The other reality where there was no one there for him.

Just as Naruto was finishing the thought, Kakashi stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a hand waving.

"Yo," his teacher greeted. Naruto sighed.

"Kakashi sensei. I have to take a shower. Can you get out?" Naruto didn't mean to come off as rude, but lately, he seems to be having problems with that.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. "It doesn't look like you're preparing for a shower," he pointed out and Naruto looked around him. His sensei was right. He was filling the bathtub with hot water, he'd grabbed several different bottles of soup, and he was still standing in the middle of the bathroom without doing anything else. Naruto shrugged.

"A bath feels better," Naruto mumbled half heartedly. Really, what was wrong with him?

Kakashi sighed as well, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Then, as if he had made up his mind about something, he nodded his head. "Firstly," he said. "Turn off the water. You aren't going to take a bath when I'm paying for the rent in this building."

Naruto was taken aback, but he didn't protest as he turned the water off. He really wanted to take a bath though.

"Secondly," Kakashi continued, making himself comfortable on the floor. "You and me will talk before we go back outside. That way we can fix whatever we can right here so that you aren't making a complete fool of yourself."

Naruto slumped to the ground in a depressed mess. "Even Kakashi sensei thinks I'm a useless, good-for-nothing little brat that just keeps getting in the way and-"

"Wait, wait," Kakashi waved his hand, sweat dropping. Naruto looked back at him. "That's definitely not what I was thinking. But if you keep this up, it really will spell trouble for Team 7. Know this Naruto, I want to understand what happened between you and Sasuke that seems to be eating you from the inside-out. As your sensei and as a friend, I _am_ worried."

Naruto stared at Kakashi surprised for a moment. He didn't know the meaning of _friend_. But he did have friends. Something that was becoming increasingly harder to remember.

"So," Kakashi gestured with a hand towards him. "Do you want to explain or not?"

Suddenly, Naruto realized what Kakashi wanted out of him. The truth.

Naruto hesitated. He couldn't tell him. That was for sure. It was _his_ secret to keep after all and no one other than him could keep it. No one could keep secrets that weren't their own after all. Naruto had to find something to say without telling him.

"Me and Sasuke had a fight," he blurted out. It was sort of true in a way, he guessed. Ever since telling Sasuke that small lie, the other was either glaring or ignoring him. He found himself building on that. "There was an accident with Sasuke and Neji. It was completely an accident and I didn't mean to do it this time. But it happened and now Sasuke's being moody and Neji wants to fight me. And win this time." That wasn't true. But Naruto wasn't going to correct it anytime soon. It was a lie he was going to stick with.

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Some kind of misunderstanding then?" At least the other understood that Naruto wasn't going to explain more than that.

"No. An accident. But I didn't _mean_ it but it already happened and I can't fix it. I sorta tried to. But Sasuke and Neji still weren't happy. So I dunno what to do." Naruto twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I don't want things to be weird. I want them to be happy and just fun… Like it was on Sasuke's birthday…"

"Naruto…" Naruto looked up to see Kakashi giving him a strange look. With a start, he realized Kakashi was trying to see past his facade, trying to read even deeper into the situation. Naruto couldn't let him. He was too smart sometimes.

Carefully looking away, Naruto continued on, trying to lead Kakashi down a different road. "I just don't wanna be hated." he mumbled weakly. That was true. He didn't want to be hated by the people he wanted to call family.

For a moment, it was quiet and Naruto just sat with his head tilted down and away from Kakashi, just in case he could see how he burned with shame on the inside. He didn't like all this lying, even though it was him doing it. Actually, it seemed to make him feel all the worse.

Then, suddenly and out of nowhere, Naruto felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, like on Sasuke's birthday. He flinched before looking up to see Kakashi leaning against the wall behind them.

"Naruto," Kakashi said looking ahead like he was seeing something Naruto couldn't. "I don't know who gave you the thought and I don't know what you've really gone through but no one hates you. It's too strong of a feeling to be directed at someone like you. Besides," Kakashi turned to look down at him. "At the very least, no one on Team 7 hates you. We're your comrades and friends. You can trust us."

Ah, there it was again. Naruto felt himself deflate, his little energy leaving him.

That word again. _Friends_. He leaned onto Kakashi who let him. _Friends_. What was the meaning of friends anyways? People that stuck together? People that laughed with one another? People that have parties together? Naruto didn't know.

But if Kakashi was a friend, then he had an idea as to what they were. They were good people.

But good people still didn't have tight lips.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Sasuke**_

When Naruto took them to see what happened, Sasuke almost felt sick. Sakura only took one look before running off screaming.

Naruto explained what happened. He had used Kakashi's information and decided to lay in wait for the Pocket Eaters to appear on the road they were supposed to be on. But he had misjudged the timing and the group was already on its way to raid the traders farther along the road. When Naruto heard the shouting, he went in to fight. The gang itself turned out to be a group of sick ruffians who loved harassing people. Three of them knew the way of ninjas.

Naruto took them all on and ended up taking a beating. But by using his incredible stamina, he was able to fight till the Pocket Eaters expended too much energy. With that, he attacked them in their weakened state, killing two of the ninjas that threatened to kill the traders. He'd tied up, gagged, and half killed the other four so they wouldn't move for a long time. The traders had been able to make it out safely.

Looking at the scene though was a bit morbid. The bodies of the ninjas were lying in pieces, literally, in one area while the other four looked so bruised, cut up and lifeless, Sasuke assumed they were dead. One of them had died from blood loss or whatever. The other three were breathing, even if it was unsteadily and ragged and painful looking.

The Pocket Eaters. They'd killed, raided, assaulted and destroyed many people. They got what they deserved. But this was bloody. Sasuke didn't think someone as bright and happy-go-lucky as Naruto would have done something like this.

Sasuke looked away from the scene, catching a pale and sick look on Naruto's face. He didn't look too well. Kakashi was too busy analysing the Pocket Eaters to notice so Sasuke made his way over instead.

Naruto didn't notice him as he stepped up to stand next to him, which was a surprise. It only served to worry Sasuke more.

"Oi, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said. "You look like you're about to-"

Before Sasuke could even finish, Naruto fell to his knees and was sick. Sasuke almost jumped in surprise by the suddenness of it and he only barely registered Naruto's sounds of muffled retching.

"Stand back, Sasuke," Kakashi said walking over to them. He kneeled down next to Naruto. "He needs some space. Go find Sakura and tell her to check out for us at the hotel we were staying at."

Sasuke wanted to protest, but he found himself walking away. He didn't even think about it. But the bodies and Naruto throwing up was making him feel sick himself. It was a good thing Sakura ran away though, otherwise she would have had more material to talk about Naruto with. Him getting sick after mutilating people with his own hands.

Sasuke found Sakura somewhere back along the road, waiting for them to come back. When she was done squealing, complaining and making him all the more irritated, Sasuke told her what Kakashi had told him.

After a loud squeal of "Anything for Sasuke-kun!", Sakura took off and Sasuke cringed but didn't follow her, probably what Kakashi wanted him to do. Instead, he wandered back and Kakashi and Naruto to find the latter sobbing and crying to Kakashi who was still kneeled on the ground, his hand frozen mid air from where he had been patting Naruto reassuringly.

"I didn't mean to!" Naruto was screaming past his crying. "I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! I just killed them, Kakashi sensei. I killed them! I wanted to kill them so badly. I wanted them to die for doing what they did! I had to! They wouldn't let her go and they kept hurting her and she was screaming and her parents were screaming! I had to kill them, Kakashi sensei! I had to before they could hurt her!"

Sasuke stopped walking, staring as Kakashi didn't move and Naruto continued to rant.

"I wanted to kill them. I wanted to kill them all for laughing and hurting her. They almost hurt her Kakashi sensei. I had to stop them from that! I killed them! I killed them! Please, please, please, please, please. They all hurt her!"

Nothing he was saying was making sense. Sasuke felt dizzy just listening and Kakashi looked like he'd seen a ghost. That is, until Sasuke watched him come back to himself and pulled Naruto close. Sasuke felt sick.

"It's alright Naruto. She's alright. They're dead," Kakashi muttered. "Stop crying now, will you? It's alright."

Sasuke watched as Naruto fell asleep in Kakashi's arms, mumbling something that sounded like, "Nothing's alright…"

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Sasuke**_

Kakashi finished cleaning up the sight and rented a carriage so they could escort the remaining Pocket Eaters and so Naruto could sleep on their way back to Konoha because after his tantrum, he didn't wake up.

Sakura and Sasuke spent most of their time listening to Naruto's soft snoring behind them as they rode along next to Kakashi who held the reins to the horses. Occasionally, he would go back to check up on Naruto but other than that, he said nothing. Sakura somehow found something to talk about for every minute and the only time she was quiet was when one of the Pocket Eaters woke up and started yelling.

Naruto woke up during that moment as well.

"Oh, Naruto. Are you finally awake?" Sakura said disapprovingly. "Really, falling asleep during a mission. Couldn't you be a bit more serious about this. We are ninjas after all."

Sasuke turned around and looked down at Naruto. For once, it looked like he wasn't hanging onto her every word. Instead, he was staring into space while the Pocket Eater in the carriage continued to yell profanities. Kakashi ignored him and Sasuke could sense Sakura's unease beside him.

Then, Naruto sat up. Sakura looked like she was about to say something again, but Kakashi tapped her and Sasuke. They both looked to him.

"Look forward and don't look back, no matter what you hear," he said in a low voice.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean, Kakashi sensei? What's gonna happen?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Just don't speak. Don't say anything, neither of you. Like I said, don't look back no matter what you hear."

Sakura didn't say anything else but even Sasuke burned with curiosity. But the tone of Kakashi's voice said that he wasn't kidding around. These days, Kakashi seemed to mess around a whole lot less.

There was a shuffling behind them as Naruto moved about doing something. As much as Sasuke wanted to turn around, he didn't. At least he knew the other wasn't sick or broken or something since he was finally up and moving about.

There was a click, a clang and a slam and Sasuke frowned. That was the door to the makeshift cell they had made out of the back of the carriage. Then, the Pocket Eater's shouting ceased and Sasuke heard a strange, muffled noise. A few more moments of that strange noise and then the door opened again and then closed. There was a click of the lock being replaced as well.

"Naruto, what are you doing back there?" Sakura called out and Sasuke resisted the urge to tell her to shut up. Kakashi on the other hand seemed to be in the same boat.

"Sakura, I told you to be quiet," he said.

Sakura looked at Kakashi in surprise. "But why?" she complained.

"Hahaha," Behind them, they heard Naruto laugh sheepishly. "It's alright Sakura-chan. I just had to use the restroom. So I knocked out the Pocket Eater guy and then went on him!"

Sasuke could pretend he could actually hear Sakura lose her head. She whirled around and yelled "Idiot! That's disgusting!" before giving Naruto a good one upside the head. Naruto weeped pitifully and begged that he was just kidding.

Kakashi didn't say anything. Sasuke didn't look around. Naruto didn't tell Sakura what he really did.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Naruto**_

When they got to Konoha again, Naruto felt so sick. After reporting to the Hokage, he ran off for his small, lonely apartment where he threw up everything in his stomach and then some. When he was finally too exhausted to keep it up, a horrible burning taste went up all along his throat. He spat before flushing the toilet.

He lost control of his feelings bad today. Really bad. Killing those men, pushing the others to the brink of death…. What was he thinking?! Kakashi would really want to look into it, _him_ , his behavior. Grandma Tsunade would want to know why he almost murdered another one of the prisoners while they were traveling.

But it was just to get the guy to shut up. He was making too much of a racket. It would've driven Naruto crazy.

He changed then headed to bed. As soon as he hit the rough sheets, he fell asleep. There was no training tomorrow or anything in particular that he had to do so he decided he would sleep all through the next day as well. That would be nice.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Sasuke**_

After the mission, Sasuke decided he wanted to go home as well. But along the way, he was stopped by none other than Neji.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said, irritated that he couldn't just go home and rest in peace.

"It's about Naruto," Neji said and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He stared hard at the other while he continued. "As far as I know, Naruto is capable of a very high level jutsu called the *Kage Bunshin. Am I correct?" Sasuke nodded once. "Well then, does that explain why is he also capable of the *Monogatari no Chushutsu?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows in confusion. "The Monogatari no Chushutsu?" he repeated.

"Yes. Another high level jutsu where you extract memories without leaving anything or any way to regain the memories unless the extractor gives them back. It's a high level jutsu, usually one that only the Yamanaka clan is able to use."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "How do you know this?" he demanded. Damn, why didn't he think about it before. Naruto being able to pull of a jutsu, taking memories away. Something that Naruto should be able to do. Now Neji's telling him that he's got another powerful jutsu under his sleeve. What else was next?

"I thought long and hard about it. Naruto was able to extract memories. That alone should have been too much for him. But specific memories? He shouldn't be able to do that. Especially since there's very few jutsu that enable a person to mess with the mind in that manner."

Sasuke rubbed his head, now very much stressed. Suddenly, he wanted to have a long talk with Naruto.

Finally, he looked back at Neji who was staring at him with those steely grey eyes. "So, what do you want with me. It's not like I can explain it."

"Of course, I wanted to know if you could explain this to me, but seeing as you can't, I'll go to Naruto himself, no matter how much I loath to do so. Have a good day."

Before Neji could leave, Sasuke stopped him with a hand, words pouring out of his mouth before he could stop them. "It was an accident, what happened, okay?"

Neji looked at him in confusion. Then his face considerably paled, even though he already had a pale complexion. "Yes. But I would like to not bring up that matter. Nothing happened for all I care. And there is indeed, and definitely, nothing between us."

Sasuke flushed when he realized what Neji was talking about and he lashed out defensively. "Not _that_! I _know_ there's nothing between us! But that's not what I was talking about. I was talking about Naruto," he explained, his blush leaving and a stony look taking it's place. "He's beating himself up over it. It completely messed up our mission because he was depressed. Just don't be too hard on him. That's what I'm saying."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry if this offends you or anyone else, but since when do you notice if Naruto is uncomfortable or not?"

The words were like a blow to Sasuke but he recovered and already felt the anger bubbling up inside him. "Of course I would notice, I'm not stupid enough not too!"

"Forgive me. Let me rephrase then. I did not know you cared enough to notice." Neji's eyes shined with a knowing look for some reason and Sasuke knew what he was talking about. It made him all the more angry, but guilty as well. Did he come off as a jerk to everyone? To Naruto as well? Now that he thought about it, Naruto was always yelling at him. And even though he laughed, it didn't usually have anything to do with Sasuke unless he was laughing _at_ him.

"Forget what I said. I should be going," Neji said before leaving Sasuke with his words ringing in his head. He decided he would go to the lake, then home. He had to clear his head for a bit.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Neji**_

Neji's known for quite a while that Sasuke was much like a tsundere type, cold and unwilling on the surface but passionate and true on the inside. Sometimes, he found it strange that the inner Sasuke was buried so deep, but he'd remember the Uchiha incident and then it made sense. Sasuke probably didn't have much trust in the people around him.

But Neji also knew that he cared for Naruto. It was something he had only picked up after over a year of watching them interact. Sasuke instinctively tried to hide it but nothing could be hidden from Neji's all-seeing eyes. He saw the small gestures, hidden acts, double meanings. As another problem child, from one pain to another, Naruto and Sasuke connected without even realizing it. At least, Naruto being Naruto didn't notice.

"Naruto being Naruto, hm?" he muttered to himself as he traveled at a leisure pace to Naruto's apartment. Everyone knew where he lived. Neji was still looking into why that was.

"He's… interesting," Neji continued, watching a jubilant young boy ordering candy from a trader with his father looking on amused. Neji thought for another moment. Despite Naruto not having been raised properly, without the normal interaction between people and being unfairly hated, he was an unusually bright child. Smiling so brightly, looking forward to the future so determinedly, pushing hate away from him making room for the little love that he did get.

It didn't make sense, how such a horribly treated person could still hold onto so little hope.

It took a few more minutes but Neji eventually found himself in the dim open corridor, standing in front of Naruto's door. He felt an odd sensation of discomfort and frowned, but knocked before he could turn around.

For a few seconds, there was nothing and Neji knocked again. Again nothing. Neji tried the door but it was locked. At least Naruto wasn't so much of an idiot as to forget to lock his door. Being him, that would be unwise.

"Naruto, are you home?" he called out, even though he was feeling the strong urge to just leave.

Finally, there was something. Neji listened as there was some kind of mumbling, before a loud crash and a yelp. Neji blinked. There was more angry mumbling and then a thump before the lock clicked and the door was thrown open.

Neji stared down at Naruto who looked like he died and came back. His hair was tousled, eyes were closed and almost invisibly red, only wearing green froggy boxers. Neji actually had to resist the urge to smile. How embarrassing and impolite.

It didn't look like Naruto noticed though, because he was swaying, looking horribly tired. "Whaddya want, bas'ards? If you rapis' touch me I'll kill you dammit. Go home. 'M tired."

Naruto threw the door shut and then there was stumbling on the other side. Eventually, the grown of an old bed and silence. Neji blinked again. He almost didn't catch what Naruto said. He must've been in quite the bad mood. But why rapists? Peculiar. He would look into it.

Neji opened the door because in Naruto's haze, he forgot to lock it.

"Pardon the intrusion," he said into the home but there was no reply. Normally, Neji would never find himself doing this, but he was unbearably curious as to how the village trouble maker lived. He was being intrusive, very much so, but he didn't think Naruto would mind too much.

Closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes, Neji looked around. It was bare. More so than even his living quarters. Naruto had no pictures, or much of any furniture other than a table and a small couch. The table was scattered with instant ramen cups and chopsticks but other than that, there was little of anything in the first part of the house. Neji should have seen that coming. Naruto probably couldn't afford anything else with only his ninja allowance.

There was a hall that lead away from the small kitchen and living room area so Neji explored some more. There were two doors along the hall. One was open, the bathroom where all Naruto had was toothpaste, a toothbrush and a few towels sloppily hanged.

The other room was open as well and Neji leaned inside, his nose cringing slightly. Naruto was messy, that was for sure. Clothes and trash were strewn about the floor. He was lying facedown on his bed, snoring softly, not hearing a thing as Neji looked around. A lone picture on a small nightstand caught his attention.

Neji hesitated. It would probably be going too far as to enter Naruto's room while he was sleeping. Neji looked at Naruto. No. No it wouldn't be. Besides, he needed some important questions answered. Very important indeed.

Neji stepped past the threshold and took a closer look at the picture on the nightstand before his lips twitched in a slight smile. It was a picture of Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, Team 7. It must've been the only picture he owned.

Stepping back from the picture, Neji was going to wake Naruto until he stepped on something that wasn't clothing. He looked down. There was a small orange book with a naruto on the cover. He picked it up and opened it before quickly shutting it again.

"A diary…" he muttered. Reading it would be going too far. Besides, he didn't want to invade Naruto's privacy in that way. He set it next to the picture frame and went to Naruto instead. Just as he was going to call out to the blonde to wake up, he thought for a moment. Sasuke said that the mission didn't go too well. Neji needed to find out what happened. It could help him find out what Naruto was hiding.

Because Neji learned that he did indeed _not_ do _anything_ with Sasuke.

When Hinata asked Neji what was wrong with Naruto the other day, around the time of the incident, Neji didn't know how to respond. Hinata ended up explaining to him that Naruto had sneaked onto the Hyuuga estates while being closely watched by the guards including herself. No one apprehended him because he was caring Neji, at the time who had been unconscious.

That part didn't surprise Neji. What did surprise him though was that Hinata saw Naruto looking like he was beaten while carrying Neji. He wasn't wearing his own pants, his jacket was a little on the worse side, and he was bleeding in various places. Another reason no one attacked.

Neji had thought long and hard on it. In the end, he came to the conclusion that Naruto had probably been beaten, or in trouble and Neji had somehow found himself in the midst of it. It was most likely that Naruto didn't want word going around, so he took Neji's memories. That only made sense because if Naruto was being this secretive, it would explain why he kept the Monogatari no Chushutsu a secret.

Which only made Neji all the more curious as to what really happened that night. Sasuke saying that the mission went wrong because Naruto was feeling off was enough to harden Neji's theory. After all, little got to Naruto unless he let it, or if it was overwhelming.

And if it was overwhelming the younger ninja, Neji felt responsible to help him.

"Naruto, wake up," he called down to the figure lying on the bed. The boy didn't even stir. "Naruto. I have to talk to you. Wake up now." Again nothing.

Neji grabbed his shoulder to shake him and recoiled when the skin felt hot and sweaty. Neji frowned before trying again. Naruto's skin felt too warm. It was cool out today and there was no real heat inside the room. But Naruto was burning to the touch.

Rolling Naruto over, Neji felt Naruto's head. It almost felt like Naruto had a fever, but Neji couldn't quite tell. He was unusually warm and his skin was a little too slick with sweat. But it was off somehow. He was breathing fine enough and didn't seem to feel the warmth or sweat.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and Neji looked down at them. They were unfocused, glazed over. Neji frowned.

"Huh? Wha?" Naruto swatted Neji's hand away and the latter stepped back to give the blonde some space. Naruto sat up with a loud groan. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Naruto," Neji called again and the other's eyes finally zeroed in on him. Naruto stared for a long minute before catching up with the situation.

"Wha-wha-what?! Whatareyoudoinginmyroom?!" Naruto rushed the words out, jumping up from his bed only to stumble and land face first onto the ground. He groaned again. Neji didn't know what Sasuke was talking about. Naruto seemed fine to him.

Except for the feverish skin and previously glazed eyes. That wasn't considered good.

When Naruto finally calmed down after seeing Neji, he went about his room grumbling about no privacy and "dumb Hyuuga". Neji scowled most of the time but didn't say anything until Naruto was more appropriately dressed while picking up random things and putting them away, or throwing them away, whatever the case was.

Naruto just threw on his orange jumper pants with a black tank top, not bothering with anything else. He ushered Neji out and locked his bedroom from the outside before going to the kitchen and puttling out yet another ramen cup, shoving all the others into the trash.

"Want some ramen?" he asked. "I don't have much of anything else though. There's some rice I can make and green tea."

Neji nodded. At least there wasn't _just_ ramen. "I'll have some green tea." Naruto suddenly grinned broad and brightly. "What is it?" Neji asked.

Naruto shrugged, setting his ramen cup down and getting out materials for tea. "This is one of the first times I've gotten a visitor. Or at least, a nice one." he added and Neji raised an eyebrow at that. There was a story behind those words and he was going to wring it out of Naruto, because he knew already it tied with what he was doing there.

"What other visitors do you have?" Neji asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Sometimes my old teacher, Iruka-sensei will visit. But that's because he wants to take all my ramen away and make me eat real food." Naruto paused in what he was doing to thump a hand onto his chest and grin. "I was made to live off ramen. He doesn't know that."

Neji raised an eyebrow, almost smiling. Naruto finished making the tea and gave one cup to Neji and setting the tea pot on the table without serving himself a cup. Instead, he prepared the ramen noodles and waited. Neji waited as well and for once, Naruto wasn't talking, wasn't filling the silence with words or laughter or complaints or anything. It was almost strange, but it was also peaceful, because there was no awkwardness. Only Naruto smiling quietly and going about what he was doing. It was comfortable. Again, a small irritating that Naruto was a hated member of Konoha creeped upon Neji.

Naruto finally sat down, clapping his hands together and closing his eyes. Neji followed his example. "Itadakimasu."

Neji took a drink of his tea. It wasn't too warm or was a strange taste to it, but then, he expected as much. Naruto probably didn't drink tea too often anyways. Naruto smiled and started slurping his noodles loudly.

"So, whaddya want from me?" Naruto said with a mouthful of noodles. Neji sighed at his mannerisms.

"I wanted to talk."

Naruto nodded like that was obvious. "'Coarse you do. 'Bout what though?"

Neji set his cup on the table, giving Naruto a pointed look now. Forget pleasantries, he had important matters he wanted to discuss, important questions answered.

"What really happened that night you took Sasuke's and my memories, Naruto?"

Unlike Neji's expectations, Naruto didn't react in surprise or shock or confusion. Instead, he continued to calmly eat his noodles, giving him a look before downing his entire cup. He gulped down the juice before throwing away the cup with the others. He poured himself some tea and left it untouched.

There was a silence, strained on Neji's part, collected on Naruto's. For some reason, Neji felt that the tables had just turned, that the roles had just been switched. What was going on?

"I really do hate how easily you catch onto things," Naruto muttered and Neji looked at the blonde in surprise. His eyes seemed darker for some reason, purple almost. The dim lighting of the room didn't help. And Naruto's expression wasn't even his anymore. He looked too serious and cold, unlike the bright, happy and determined Naruto everyone usually saw.

Neji contained his shock for the most part, but he knew that this new Naruto had seen it. "Do you?"

"Yeah. Sasuke's pretty easy too trick 'cause he doesn't see anything he doesn't expect. But you see everything, which is annoying. And you're smarter than him, which makes it worse."

This cold feeling from Naruto… Neji had to control a shiver that wanted to take him. Why? What was happening here? "Naruto, you didn't answer my question."

"Nope. I didn't. I don't want to either." Neji frowned.

"So you were lying to Sasuke and me. We never did anything, did we? What really happened?"

This time, Naruto frowned, looking away. "I'm not answering that," he said stubbornly. Neji scoffed.

"Then give me back the memories that you took from me." But Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why would I take them just to give them back?" Naruto snapped, still looking away.

"You have no right to keep them!" Neji yelled, finally catching Naruto off gaurd, making him flinch back. "Whatever happened that night that caused you to take them must be serious. Especially for you to pull off such a strong jutsu such as the Monogatari no Chushutsu." Naruto's eyes widened but Neji continued on. "I am no idiot, you are right about that Naruto. I know that something is going on with you. Enough that you won't let anyone know what it is. But that doesn't-"

Neji blinked. A small, sad smile spread across Naruto's face while Neji felt a sudden head rush, blinking the dots out of his eyes. His vision was getting blurry and everything seemed to be spinning now. Neji grabbed onto the table, knocking the cup of tea over.

In Neji's muddled mind, he proccesed a new revelation. Naruto didn't drink tea at all. It wasn't in his character. And the tea tasted funny. It had been drugged. Neji leaned his head onto the table to try and stop the spinning, but that only seemed to make him tired. He had the sudden urge to just drop everything and go to sleep for a long, long time.

"It'll take a while to kick in but eventually, you'll go to sleep," Neji heard Naruto say. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him so that he was sitting back against the back of the chair. Another hand held his head still and kept it from lolling backwards. But Neji couldn't find the urge to open his eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll forget about all of this in a bit. Just hold on a sec." Neji heard Naruto mumble. It was those words, slowly being registered, that jolted him somewhat back to reality.

Neji grabbed the hand that was holding his head still, ripping it away from him. Naruto yelped and Neji looked to find that Naruto had jumped back, holding his hand to his chest.

"You… you were going to take my memories again," Neji mumbled. He got up, slowly coming back to himself. But he could still feel the drug coursing through his entire body. This burst of energy wasn't going to last long.

Naruto looked at Neji and he thought he saw disbelief, but it was hard to tell with Naruto glaring at the same time. "You're gonna fall asleep eventually." Naruto muttered, walking away with his hand cradled in the other. "You can't leave since you'd just collapse at the front door. But do whatever. Once you're asleep, I'll just take your memories."

Neji sneered. "As if, Uzumaki Naruto." Neji made his way to the door but then the world started to spin and he fell to his knees, holding his head to try to make everything stop. Behind him, he heard a snicker and then a laugh.

"Doesn't matter that you're Hyuuga Neji. Poison's poison," Neji heard Naruto say. There was a pause, then a shuffle, Neji tried to focus his attention and his senses on Naruto only, just to make everything stop spinning. To narrow down on something but it was proving to be difficult. Then there was a hesitant hand on his shoulder and he focused on that instead. "I'm… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone… Sorry Neji."

Then those same hands, unexpectedly strong, hauled him to his feet and onto something softer than the floor. As Neji's mind began to lose most coherent thought, one last thing crossed his mind. Something he had to get out. He had to get it across to Naruto.

"Na...ruto. You… You can trust me… trust… Sasuke… Kakashi."

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

 ***~0~0~0~***

 _ **Naruto**_

Naruto watched Neji drift off into slumber on his couch, his body relaxing and his breathing stabilizing, no longer erratic as he tried to fight the sleep inducing drug. His hair was starting to slide out from his ponytail and head protector. He wouldn't notice if Naruto fixed it a bit, right?

Naruto straightened Neji out on the couch before untying his headband and pulling his hair tie out. Then he redid both and went to grab a blanket. He could always take Neji's memories later. But at the moment, he was still tired, something even ramen couldn't fully heal. So, with one last look at Neji, Naruto went to his room and crashed to the bed once again.

Naruto dreamt of the men beating him in the alley, the woman throwing their trash at him and telling him to die, the children sneering and throwing insults at him. It was the same. All of it was the same. Everyone was the same. They hated him, they wanted him gone, they left him alone. Then there was _those_ men. The wild ones that went even further than throwing him down and kicking him. The ones that made him feel sick, worthless, dirty, helpless, those _rapists_. After the first time it happened to him, finding the will to fight was too hard, too scary. They only made it more painful, more embarrassing. They threatened him with telling everyone. He had no one.

Suddenly, Naruto jolted out of bad memories with a bitter taste in his mouth. Then he frowned, looking around him. Did something wake him? No, there wasn't…

Naruto's eyes went wide and he scrambled to check the time.

"Dammit!" he cursed out loud. His little froggy clock told him it was already evening. It's been two hours since Neji was knocked out, long enough time for him to shake the drug off and take his memories back from Naruto. Then Naruto sat back in bed. No, he couldn't take the memories back. The jutsu he used meant only _he_ could had control of the memories now. Naruto laughed quietly before getting up to check his home.

Neji was nowhere to be found in his house but Naruto saw that his keys were placed in the very middle of his table. They definately weren't there earlier. He smiled. At least Neji wasn't cold hearted.

Naruto frowned, his mind going back to what the other had said earlier.

" _Naruto, you cn trust me, trust Sasuke, Kakashi…_ "

As if. Naruto was very well aware that he could rely on them. He had people he could go to if he needed help or if he wanted to talk to, laugh with. But that wasn't the same as trusting someone. Trusting someone meant giving them your secrets. That probably didn't even make them secrets anymore. He couldn't trust someone like that. Only one could keep a secret and that was the person that owned it.

 _Ah, everything has to be so hard!_ Naruto thought, frustrated. He ruffled his hair in irritation before going to his room to change into his deadtime clothes.

He threw open his closet and dug for the items at the bottom, a black hoodie with the red swirl on the back and some orange and black jumper pants that were more snug fitting than his other, normal jumper pants. It was the outfit he wore when he didn't want anyone to recognize him. It worked too, because no one ever expected him to wear something other than his orange jumper suit. It wasn't like he could wear that all the time though. It would get boring like that.

Naruto threw on the clothes and pulled the hoodie low over his face, getting some skin cream from his bathroom to cover up the six scars on his face.

Before he applied the cream, he touched the scars like he did everyday. It was wierd. He wasn't even sure if they were scars or what, but he's had them ever since he could remember. _Maybe they were like birthmarks,_ he'd thought for maybe the hundredth or so time. _Scars would go away with time, right? I dunno_. He applied the cream to his face and, as the perfect skin tone, it covered them up nicely. No one would even notice.

Naruto grabbed his keys and locked his door behind him before stuffing his hands in his pockets. He started walking, not really knowing where his feet were going to take him. It didn't matter. Anywhere to give him some peace for the time being.

As he walked, he made sure to keep his head down so that people wouldn't be able to see his face too well or his popping blonde hair.

 _Maybe I could dye it brown or black?_ _No, then Sasuke and Sakura would laugh at me. Nevermind_.

Before Naruto even realized it, he had walked all the way to the lake near the now empty Uchiha estates. No one lived there anymore, but the lake was still open to the rest of the village. At least it wasn't within the estates, otherwise Naruto wouldn't have had the will to actually go inside.

Naruto slid down the green hill to the small dock at the shore side, holding his hood after it flew back. When he reached the wooden planks, he walked forward till he was at the very end, looking out over the still, blue water. It was really clean for a lake. Naruto heard that the Uchiha clan used to clean it and all that, but he'd never actually thought about that. Why would he? But now that he _did_ think about it, the lake was never too polluted or dirty.

 _Shouldn't it be now, though?_ Naruto thought. _There' no one around to clean it anymore. But then, there could be other villagers that do clean it._

Flopping down to sit, Naruto took off his shoes to swing his feet in the water. The surface and a few inches under was warm from the sun's rays, but further than that was a bit cooler. It felt good. Naruto leaned back and enjoyed the peacefulness of it all. Simple things like this were the best. Where absolutely nothing mattered. As long as naruto could get lost in it before something happened, he was totally happy.

There was no secrets for him to hide from the sun, nothing to be afraid of from the water, nothing to care about with the wind around him and the animals and fish didn't avoid him either. They didn't give him snide looks and even though he couldn't really play or something with them, they were accepting of him. This was all easy.

"Oi, usuratonkachi. What do you think you're doing here?"

Naruto's feet stilled. Like hell he could mistake that voice for any other. But how did the other know it was him? He'd never recognized him other times Naruto came out while wearing this getup. Maybe he saw him while he was sliding down the grass? His hood did fly back a little.

 _I don't wanna talk with him right now._ Naruto decided. He wanted to be comfortable for a few more minutes. But he couldn't if that teme was there with him. Should he just run? No, then Sasuke would be suspicious.

"Hey, did you hear me? Idiot, I think you're a few years too early to be ignoring me." Naruto heard Sasuke's feet thump as they walked over to where Naruto was sitting. Maybe he could just ignore him. But that was totally something that he wouldn't normally do. That's something teme did. So… what?

Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned just as Sasuke loomed over him. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes either. Rather, he was wearing normal grey boxer shorts with a black long sleeved shirt. Naruto wanted to comment that it was too warm for that kind of sweater, but he was one to speak, since he was wearing a jacket.

"Whaddya want, teme?" Naruto said as Sasuke stared down at him. For some reason, he looked… Naruto couldn't really place it. But it definitely wasn't Sasuke's normal haughty, arrogant look.

"I already asked you, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said. There was a strange tone in his voice too. Naruto refrained from frowning.

"Hah? This lake doesn't belong to you, right? Why can't I be here?" Naruto asked, feigning annoyance. He stared back at the water and started splashing with his feet again. "Besides, this water feels amazing! I should come by here more often."

"Why are you wearing that stuff?" Sasuke interrupted. "What happened to your usual clothes?"

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance. "What's up with all the questions? And you can't say anything since you're prancing around in your boxers and a sweater!"

Sasuke's normal, annoyed look came back and he clicked his tongue in turn. "That's because I came out of my home to find someone else in my spot on the lake's edge. And I was sleeping before this. That doesn't explain why you aren't wearing your jumper though."

"Your spot?" Naruto said, but then he remembered. A long, long time ago, there was a raven haired kid sitting in the same spot he was sitting in, looking out into the water with the sun setting in the distance. Naruto remembered making eye contact with the person, then looking away, walking away with a smile. That was Sasuke, right?

"Yeah, my spot," Sasuke said in that haughty tone. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Move your feet, lose your seat," he retorted childishly. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he grinned wide. This teasing wasn't so bad either, he guessed. But then the normal Sasuke was gone again, replaced by the one from moments ago. With the expression that Naruto couldn't place.

"Yesterday, during the mission…" Sasuke began and Naruto already knew where this was heading. Inside him, the light feeling faded, replaced by dark worry. But he grinned and waved Sasuke off like there was nothing to worry about. Because there wasn't. Really, not for him at least.

"Ah, I went crazy during the mission. That's my fault so don't remind me, teme," he said easily. It was a miracle that his voice didn't trip up or something. But then, he's had practice. Sasuke wasn't expecting anything too dramatic from him anyways.

 _To easy_.

"... Are you sure then?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked up at him, somewhat surprised the other was worrying about him. Well, it seemed like worry. Hopefully it was.

"Yeah! Won't happen again. That's for sure. Next time, I'll beat the bad guys up so they can't mess with anyone again. I won't lose my cool either! That's a part of being a ninja too! I gotta do what I gotta do after all."

Even after he finished talking, Naruto felt like Sasuke still wanted to say something. But the last second, it looked like he decided against it. Instead, he rolled his eyes, giving a stiff "goodbye" before leaving.

 _He's surprisingly quite the tsundere, huh?_ Naruto thought as he watched the other guy leave. Well, if he suspected something like Naruto having a few screws loose after killing those guys, he didn't show it. But he's a bit of an open book, so he probably didn't suspect anything in the first place.

 ***~0~0~0~***

 **Look into my eyes**

 **Now you're getting sleepy**

 **Are you hypnotized**

 **By secrets that you're keeping?**

 **I know what you're keeping**

 **I know what you're keeping**

 ***~0~0~0~***

Response to Reviews

 **MaiNaruLover69 chapter 1 . Apr 13** said "Complete?! Author-san... please continue! This is amazing and im sure everyone who reads this, they will think the same! This could definitely go somewhere or be made into a series! Consider please?"

Hey, **MaiNaruLover69** , I finally got around to updating and officially continuing this story. It's going to be great and I really hope you enjoy the rest of it, considering it took me over a month just to write out a good plot. Thank you for reviewing~

 **Libra-no-ninja9 chapter 1 . Apr 14** said "Oh kami-sama ! That fic was just so sad and tragic TT (thought this fic is still very good). I don't have any world to describe what I feel about it) how can we not feel sorrow and empathy toward the character of Naruto ? I know he is just a fictitious character but I still want to magically enter into the chapter and kill all the bastard that have dared to hurt poor naruto. He deserve to feel safe and loved by his friends, but he is to afraid of the consequences of them knowing the truth, and then he do all he can to make sure that nobody know or remember that he's broking himself more and more everyday, and this is the most sad and tragic. Naruto and the readers are the only ones who really know what happens to him. (By the way sorry if I made mistakes in my sentences since I am a french one)

Thanks for reviewing, **Libra-no-ninja9** , and sorry it took a while to get back to you. I understand your feelings, you know? I love Naruto too, even if he's a fictional character. I work on bringing characters to life and making them seem real. It makes it easier knowing I have my own 'Naruto' in real life too. But I'm glad you enjoyed the story so much. Wait up for me and my next update, please? I'll appreciate it and make sure you aren't disappointed. (P.S., french people are awesome~!)

 **guest chapter 1 . Apr 14 said "Kill yourself, pathetic delusional virgin fag."**

 **Yeah, not sure if I even wanted to reply. But I will. I'm not cruel enough not too after all. So, guest, it seems like you didn't like the story. Maybe we can talk it civilly so that the story does suit your tastes. I dunno. But I should tell you, I'm not suicidal, not a virgin, and not delusional since I've got a good life going. I won't say anything about being a fag since I guess I am one since I'm writing this kinda story. Try not to lean toward hate comments. It's not like they hurt me, but if you say it to the wrong person who** _ **may**_ **be suicidal, don't be surprised if the next update never comes. Be careful with words, is all I'm saying. Thank you for the review though. It's good for the review count. X)**

 **Also, OTHER READERS, LEARN FROM THIS AND PLEASE DON'T ABUSE THE INTERNET TO TALK HORRIBLY TO A PERSON. IT'S WRONG TO CYBER BULLY, EVEN IF THAT PERSON IS A COMPLETE STRANGER.**

 **Save Me From Candy chapter 1 . Apr 15** said "Is this multichapter cause it'll be a crime to stop there. Lemme follow this and hope for the best"

Thanks for following! And yup, it's multichapter now. I hope you like this chapter of mine and I hope you like those to come. Thank you for your review as well. Like I said before, I like when the number of reviews goes up because I know people went to the trouble of time leaving something to say, whether positive or negative, I don't mind. (I like positive though, of course).

 **Spacejounin chapter 1 . May 11** said "To that ugly hater who told the author to kill themselves , please take your immature ass somewhere else if you don't like it lol simple logic geez , anyway author I just want you to know that this fic is really amazing so far! I wanna break the 4th wall and hug naruto after reading thisI'll patiently anticipate more of this story~(no pressure tho i know we all have busy lives gah) xoxo"

Thanks for sticking up for me, the author. That's nice. The hater though, has been notified of my feelings and stand on their comments so don't worry about trivial things like that. I was having a somewhat busy life I guess but I've finally finished the plot line I've been working on for this story so I know where it's heading and how to write it. Hopefully, the next updates will come swifter and more to your liking. Please enjoy~!

 **Spacejounin chapter 1 . May 11** said "Oops I didn't pay attention cause this fic is completed? Ah it felt like there was more coming so I thought it wasn't completed but still it was a great fic"

Ah, I would like how you were able to review twice. Is it a secret of yours? I don't know but I'll let you keep it to yourself if that's the case. Thank you for the reviews though. But this isn't finished quite yet so please stay with me and wait for more chapters. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you so much.

 **Arw165 chapter 1 . May 21** said "The story's not listed as complete, but it has that "bittersweet ending" vibe, so it's hard to tell. I'm going to follow just in case, though. Feel free to clarify that for us. As much as what happened to Naruto was horrible, I must say the lie he told to Neji and Sasuke was funny. Not sparing details like Sasuke being the bottom etc. :p At the same time, I hope he didn't lose friend it Hyuuga. Naruto seems to need any friend he can get with the life he has.

It seemed like it ended, didn't it? Before, I was going to have it end simply like that, but readers wanted more and I felt obliged to give it to them. Thank you for following though. I appreciate it. And I'm glad you enjoyed the story as well. I hope you can enjoy the rest that's to come. Thank you again.

 **It was on a whim of mine to reply to the reviews. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. It does wonders on my self esteem and energy to write more. Until the next chapter then.**


End file.
